(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There has been known an image forming apparatus including a drive transmitting device for transmitting a driving force applied from a driving motor to a photosensitive member serving as a rotating member by using a gear or a belt.